Somebody Else
"Somebody Else" is a song by Mario from his upcoming fifth studio album, which features guest vocals by Nicki Minaj. The song serves as the lead single from the album. It was written by Mario and Minaj, and was produced by Polow da Don. It was released online on May 20, 2013, and was officially released on May 21, as a digital download, impacted Urban radio on May 28, and Rhythmic radio on July 9. A music video was shot on May 25, and premiered on VEVO on July 8. Background On May 16, 2013, Minaj and Mario had a very flirtatious conversation on Twitter. The next day they revealed that they were tweeting lyrics from their new song together called "Somebody Else." They said the song will be released on May 20 on iTunes and the next day will be its official release. Twitter: #SomebodyElse drops Monday. On iTunes Tuesday. @MarioSoulTruth featuring me ��- n there ya have it barbz... Retrieved May 18, 2013. As planned, "Somebody Else" was released on May 21 as a digital download through iTunes.iTunes: Somebody Else (feat. Nicki Minaj) - Single Mario Retrieved May 21, 2013. The song was released to Urban radio on May 28,Radio 1 Rodos Greece New Songs On The Radio R&B/Hip-Hop Retrieved June 8, 2013. and it was the third most added song of the week. It was later released to Rhythmic crossover radio on July 9.Top 40/Rhythmic-Crossover > Future Releases Retrieved July 3, 2013. Composition "Somebody Else" was written by Mario Barrett, and Onika Maraj, and it was produced by Polow da Don.Rap-Up.com Mario Taps Nicki Minaj for New Single ‘Somebody Else’ Retrieved May 18, 2013. The song is an upbeat tempo track featuring thumbing percussion, with hip-hop influences and sampled vocals in the hook.DJ Booth: Mario - Somebody Else Retrieved June 8, 2013. Critical reception "Somebody Else" was praised by R&B music critics, many of them adored Minaj's verse. Critics also commented that people may love or hate this song, because of the meaning of it: "getting dumped and watching the man or woman you love run straight into the arms of 'Somebody Else'."RnB Magazine: HOT NEW MUSIC ALERT: Mario ft. Nicki Minaj- SOMEBODY ELSE Retrieved June 8, 2013. RnB Magazine called it "hot music" and a summer hit. ThisisRnB.com acclaimed Minaj's verse and Polow Da Don's production, calling those "impressive" and "infectious", respectively.ThisisRnB.com New Music: Mario feat. Nicki Minaj – Somebody Else (CDQ) Retrieved June 8, 2013. Music Video On March 17, 2013, a fan asked Nicki were they planning a music video for the song. She replied with, "Yup".Twitter: Yup RT“@clintbeezy: @NICKIMINAJ y'all plan on a video for this one?!?!” Retrieved May 18, 2013. The video will be shot by Alexandre Moors at New York City. On May 25, 2013, Mario confirmed he was shooting the video for the song.Twitter: NYC | OMW 2 SET | FEELING BLESSED | HARD WORK | REAL MUSIC | SOMEBODY ELSE | ALEX MOORE| LEEESSSGIT!!! http://instagram.com/p/ZwTwD6H14k/ Retrieved May 28, 2013. The video premiered on VEVO July 9, 2013. Stills SE1.png Somebodyelse.png SE2.png SE3.png SE4.png SE.png Behind the Scenes A behind the scenes video was released on June 17, 2013. Another behind the scenes video by Mario with Nicki was released on June 28, 2013. Charts Release history Lyrics I never saw the day coming That you would ever wanna leave me Baby, you told me no matter what Your heart would always be for me Always be for me Now I’m alone, said she wanna be gone, yeah I don’t really like it, but I gotta take it Damn, damn, damn, girl When you coming back? So you never coming back? Yeah I don’t believe that But right now I gotta accept the fact You left me for somebody else now I wish I never loved ya You left me, baby you left me Girl I can’t stop thinking ‘bout you You left me for somebody else girl Girl I wish I never met you You left me, baby you left me Cause I would never be alone Girl your beauty Made me feel like you were my everything Made me think you was worth it Yeah I got issues, like you were any better Said you would always be there But I just lost my girl Now I’m alone, said she wanna be gone, yeah I don’t really like it, but I gotta take it Damn, damn, damn, girl When you coming back? So you never coming back? Yeah I don’t believe that But right now I gotta accept the fact You left me for somebody else now I wish I never loved ya You left me, baby you left me Girl I can’t stop thinking ‘bout you You left me for somebody else girl Girl I wish I never met you You left me, baby you left me Cause I would never be alone How would you have learned if I ain’t leave? I guess I was way too naive I should've been checked you But I let you get mad disrespectful, huh You couldn't be serious, was you? Looking at my new man, wish it was you? But you're dead now Sign of the cross on ya chest and ya head now Guilty is what you pled now Left Queens, hit Brooklyn I'm on a belt now Stupid is what you felt now When you see me on TV have a meltdown B-b-b-bombs away Tryna sneak tip hit me when slimes away Rolie on but I ain’t got time of day Time'll tell, Chanel, get that Lagerfeld Now I’m alone, said she wanna be gone, yeah I don’t really like it, but I gotta take it Damn, damn, damn, girl When you coming back? So you never coming back? Yeah I don’t believe that But right now I gotta accept the fact You left me for somebody else now I wish I never loved ya You left me, baby you left me Girl I can’t stop thinking ‘bout you You left me for somebody else girl Girl I wish I never met you You left me, baby you left me Cause I would never be alone }} References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:2013